The Hogwarts Therapist
by pinkpal1992
Summary: Hermione has a few painful months, and she needs some help but it comes from 3 unlikely sources
1. Chapter 1

Catching Up With Hermione

As I was lying down on a couch in the Head's common room, I thought about the love of my life Ronald Billius Weasley and the one year three months since his death in the final battle.

Some of the remaining Death Eaters kept on fighting after Voldemort had been killed, Lucius Malfoy being one of them, he aimed his wand at Harry intending to kill harry but Ron saved his life by jumping in front of Harry, the killing curse hit him square in the chest.

Ron fell to the floor. I screamed Ron's name then I attacked Malfoy snr with everything I had, sending curse after curse at him all during which Mrs Weasley had sent a hex at him which polished him off.

I collapsed to the floor, then my whole body started shaking with the force of my sobbing, I felt as if my whole reason for being had been obliterated.

Next thing I knew I was in the hospital wing being treated for shock.

Until my Head Girl badge came, my life was a bit of a haze, I went to Australia to find my parents but only found their joint grave in Melbourne, Victoria.

Then it was Ron's funeral, I cried all the way through, Harry and Mr Weasley made beautiful speeches, both of them commented on his outstanding bravery and his love of food.

In the month of March, Hogwarts announced that it would re-open in September; I was shocked thinking it would have been at least a few years until they would have even considered the concept.

A few hours after I read the announcement in the paper a knock came at my parent's house front door. Professor Snape was there along with the son of my love's murderer.

"What in the name of all that are holy are you doing at my front door?!" I asked Malfoy in a tone that betrayed my hatred for him "can we come in please, its Hogwarts business we are here about" said Professor Snape.

Just at that moment Narcissa Malfoy came around the hedge that was at the front of my parents' house. "Actually I am not here for that reason, but I would like to speak to Miss Granger if she will let me."

She was wearing a cream; knee length shift dress with spaghetti straps with navy blue heals to match the navy blue waist cinching belt. She couldn't look more muggle in my opinion, but higher class muggle all the same.

"You have a beautiful home, may I please enter, and I have been trying to pluck up the courage to come sooner, but courage isn't something that comes naturally to a _Slytherin_."

I thought about not letting them in but it wasn't their decision to kill Ron so I waved them all in and took them to the kitchen where I was just preparing dinner. "I know this would be most unexpected given our, hopefully previous, relationship, but would you like to stay for dinner? I was just preparing it." All three looked surprised but Narcissa spoke first.

"I would be happy to, Draco I would like you to stay please, and I would love to put old daemons to rest but I can only speak for myself. What are you making for dinner? I looked at Draco all the way through, when his mum said that she would like him to stay he didn't look at her in a bad way and that was rather shocking.

"Yeh sure I'll stay but I need to go by seven pm, what are you serving?" he asked "I'm making chicken & broccoli Chinese style tai dish with noodles, it packs a bit of heat which I like. I got it out of a recipe book about Taiwanese cooking after going there two summers ago."

I proceeded to make the dish after Professor Snape quietly said yes to my invite. We sat down at my dinner table at about 17:30 and the talk steered toward the subject of Hogwarts. Professor Snape handed me an envelope, I opened it and found a letter from Professor McGonagall asking me to come back to Hogwarts to do my seventh year for I never had the chance to do so. I looked up at Draco "Have you been asked back?" to which he nodded "I accepted because even though my career has already been planned out I could use a bit more school." I nodded too. "I accept but I can't go back in to the Gryffindor common room, there are way too many memory's there for me to go back, it will be hard enough for me to go in to the great hall Professor."

He nodded "I understand, in the re-construction of the school we, all the Professors, have decided to give the Heads a separate living space with a bedroom each to their own personal taste's, one bathroom, a library/study and a kitchenette with of course a common room. We decided that we should put the idea forward the idea that your fire place could be connected to the floo network, what do you think, Draco already agreed." I nodded "that could be a good idea but I give you my word that I will not abuse such a privilege."

Through the remaining months of the holiday I proceeded to sell the things in my parents' home and move to an apartment near the embankment. I decorated the apartment in neutral colours for I felt just as bland, my sofa was light beige leather and it was new, like the rest of her furniture because she wanted no reminder of her parents.

On the 1st of September I caught a taxi to kings cross station at about 10:00. On my way in to the station I saw Narcissa and Draco walking towards the trolleys. Narcissa waved in hello and walked up to me "how are you? I hope everything is alright." I nodded "I moved from my parents place to a new apartment here in London, got new furniture and everything."

We walked in to the station with our trolleys. We got on to platform 9¾ at 10:34. When Draco said that we had to go to the Heads compartment for the entire journey, I was secretly relived because I couldn't bear to see Harry or Ginny.

Draco's P.O.V.

On the way to Hogwarts I took notice how quiet, reserved & how unlike herself Hermione had become, "did you really love him?" I asked her, she didn't even look up! But then I saw a white string of sorts leading down to her jacket pocket, what on earth was all that about?!

I moved next to her and tugged at it, she yelped in shock and what I saw was a small white thing, small enough to fin in a persons' ear with a sound emitting from it, a piano as far as I could tell.

"What is it?" I asked her "it's a head phone it lets me listen to music or any type of sound from the device it is plugged in to." She got a rectangular device in the colour of silver with a screen with a moving picture on it, "this is an I Pod Nano _chromatic, it lets me listen to music, watch videos and movies." Maybe muggles aren't so bad if they invented a device like that, she smiled at me then I realised that I said that out loud._

_Hermione's P.O.V._

I can't believe he said that! He praised a muggle invention! I slumped back in to my seat and gapped at him, then I started to giggle, he joined in too "there is hope for you yet Malfoy" I said

"Draco, I want you to call me Draco, you said back at your old home that you wanted to put old daemons to rest, I will not call you Granger or the M word and you won't call me Malfoy or Ferret. Ok, from now on we are Draco and Hermione." He said, I nodded "Ok Draco."

The rest of the journey there was a little quiet and some get to know each other conversation between the two of us but the closer to Hogwarts we got the more quiet I became, so by the time we got to Hogsmead station I was a quiet as a door mouse.

When I walked in to the Great Hall I stopped dead in the entrance, I saw all the dead bodies again as I have been in my nightmares since the end of the war, I didn't think it would be this hard!

"You can do this; he wouldn't want you to be afraid." I turned around and Draco was there. "No offence, but I wouldn't want your father to win or beat me." He nodded with a very small smile playing on his lips.

I walked to the Gryffindor table, walked to the end of it and sat down.

From that evening forward to the present time I did my head duties and did all my class work to my usual standard but I was very quiet and even more un social than I used to be; on the weekends I stayed in my heads common room wallowing in my grief, Draco tried to help but I felt that is I listened to him my memory of Ron would diminish for even I wasn't immune to Draco's looks.

So as I thought of Ron, the common room door burst open with Professor McGonagall with her hands on her hips all but gapping at the state I was in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-The Hogwarts Therapist

"What on EARTH are you wearing Miss Granger?! I know you lost a lot over the past year but you really need to snap out of this! Even Professor Snape is worried for Merlin's sake!"

Beside her was a wizard smiling at me as if he was a doctor looking at a very ill patient who had little hope of survival. "Hello I am Doctor Miles Roundtree, I am the newly appointed school therapist, and I hope we can get to know each other better." He said in a very American voice. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a purple converses & a short sleeve purple shirt, overall he looked relaxed and very informal.

He walked up to me and sat down on the coffee table, "this is under control now Minerva" he said.

"So tell me what has happened since you went on the run?" he asked. I proceeded to tell him what we, Harry, Ron & I, did whilst we were on the run, I went in to a tell but don't feel state, where I just ran through the months we were on the run.

When I got to the battle I started crying but by the time I got to Ron's death I was sobbing.

It was so hard telling all of this, I felt as if my heart was shattering. All of a sudden a door burst open and a pair of muscular arms surrounded me in a very tight hug as if he was trying to keep me together.

"Draco?" I asked, he nodded "are you ok?" "I was talking about the battle, which started me crying, but then I got to Ron's death and it was like re-living the experience, and that hurt so much." I choked out the part where I mentioned Ron's death and he hugged me even tighter.

I continued my story and got to the present day. "So, tell me what are you most scared of now and before this great war?"

"Before the war I was scared of failure of any sort but now I am scared of forgetting Ron because I lived and he didn't." "I see, what makes you think that _you_ will forget him?" he asked. "The people in my life right now, who are around are alive and are there for me."

The man nodded his head "tell me, have you ever been forgetful of the people in the past?" I shook my head. "So on what basis did you formulate the theory that you would forget someone who was so dear to you that at the very mention of his death causes you to weep!"

"Because I don't want to know that he is dead, it hurts too much!" I yell at him, and then I continue to cry in to Draco's shoulder. "I am so sorry for the water works Draco, I must be ruining…" then I realise that he is shirtless. I can't help but look, quidditch has done his body some very good things, he isn't too muscly but enough to tell you that they are there.

"Am I distracting you Hermione?" he whispers in my ear, for some reason I _know _he is smirking "Umm, pretty well, certainly not thinking of much now" I say. "Good" he whispers in my ear, I shiver, he chuckles. His breath is very warm.

A person clears their throat; I look up and see the guy I was chatting to, before Draco and his chest distracted me, smiling at us looking like he was trying to hold in laughter.

We chatted a while after that but I started getting tired so he left. I went to walk up to my bedroom when Draco stopped me.

"Did you like what you see Hermione?" he asked with a smirk on his face, then I looked down at his pale chest again, I touched it "I think I have found a new fondness of quidditch, if it does this to men's body's" I answered.

He smiled at me "I don't think I have ever seen you smile before now, you should do it more often" I say. "Thank-you Hermione, I will try to smile more but only if you do as well."

"I haven't had much reason to smile about lately" I say sadly. "What if I make it my mission to smile once each day, how about that?" I thought about it for a second "you can try but it might be harder than you think." I tell him.

Draco's P.O.V.

I grabbed hold of her, dropped us to the floor, with me on to, and started to tickle her.

Hermione's P.O.V.

I squealed and giggled, I almost found it hard to breathe, and "Please, stop" I laughed at him.

"You're smiling so I may stop… ahh ok." Then he stopped tickling me "your smiling now" he said, then I accidently look at his chest. "Can I ask you a favour?" he nodded "can I sleep beside you please; I don't want to be alone tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three-Waking up & shopping

He took hold of my hand and led me to my room, where he proceeded to get me some of my nicer nightwear "why you have that other stuff I don't know!" he muttered angrily to himself. He handed me my favourite nightdress.

Made of layers of pale peach chiffon, it has a structured bodice, the skirt is floor length, and I hadn't worn this nightdress since before the war "you had to pick out my favourite!" I told him.

I got changed and slipped in to my bed, Draco was already there. Once I had settled he wrapped himself around me, hugging me to him. "Don't let me forget him please" I whispered "I couldn't even if I wanted to; sleep princess for tomorrow never comes."

And so I fell asleep.

I bolted up out of bed, I had no nightmares! Was it Draco? My room was tidy, where was Draco? Were there multiple voices down there? There was a note on the door to my walk in wardrobe with my name on it.

Hermione

It said in fancy handwriting that could only belong to Draco.

Dear Hermione,

I am making breakfast for us downstairs in our little kitchenette; my mother is down there so I advise you get dressed.

I walked in to my walk in wardrobe and gasped, most of my clothing was gone! I looked at the letter.

You might be aware that around 4/5ths of your clothing has gone, I deemed them not worthy of such a beautiful woman so I threw them out, and before you yell at me, mother and the therapist agreed.

As to what you might wear today, I suggest something _comfy because the therapist suggested that we should replenish your wardrobe, so we are going shopping today at the expense of my mother (her idea, not mine) but don't bother arguing for I know but only One person who is more stubborn than you. My Mother._

From your new friend/

Temporary stylist

Draco.

Oh what is the use in trying!?

I got my Levi skinny, dark blue, high waisted jeans and a purple, long sleeve t-shirt with a pair of purple dolly shoes. I had a quick shower and got dressed, and then I proceeded to go down stairs.

When I got down stairs I found Draco & his mum in a tight embrace, I will never get that again. I sank down to the ground crying, why you went mummy? I thought.

A pair of arms surrounded me but they weren't Draco's "If you ever need a mum I am here, I know I didn't cause your parent's death but I hope I can help you with their passing."

I looked up and saw her crying also. "Please." I whispered as I hugged her with everything I had.

I stood up and whipped away my tears; I walked to the kitchenette where Draco was pouring a cup of coffee, he put three sugars in it and stirred, he turned and said, morning beautiful, here is your coffee and I will make you some scrambled eggs on toast." he said with a smile, I smiled back "Thanks."

"One smile already, you said it would be hard!" he chuckled at me, I giggled back. "Maybe you are just better than everyone else at making me smile!"

Breakfast was quiet after that until I finished my scrambled eggs on toast.

Narcissa came in to the kitchenette with my coat and one of my handbags. "Put these on Hermione, we are going shopping." She said.

I put on my coat & handbag, then she grabbed hold of my hand and brought me to the fireplace in my common room "Diagon alley is our destination." Narcissa said.

I stepped in to the fireplace, threw down the floo powder and shouted "Diagon alley!"

After we all got there Narcissa surprised me by going in to muggle London "I like to shop here, muggles are very good at designing and making clothes, I never told Lucius for he would have killed me for it." At that moment I realised how much freedom Narcissa and Draco now had because Lucius had died, I felt relived for them.

We caught a cab to Bond Street where most of the designer stores are.

Up until lunch time we went to a number of stores, all of which knew Narcissa and Draco by name, where I got several new items of clothing, as did Draco and Narcissa for they hadn't a chance to go shopping over the summer, they had been doing a complete, make-over you could say, of their estates, getting out all of the dark objects and handing over them all to The Ministry of Magic.

Whilst I was trying on a pair of Emilio Pucci shoes when Narcissa said that she was hungry and suggested that we go to my place for lunch, "umm I don't know if I have any food in the cupboards, I haven't been home since around 10:00 on the 1st September."

But she had made up her mind, so we went to my apartment, on the way getting ingredient's for salmon pasta.

When we got there Narcissa told Draco to sort out lunch whilst she dragged me around my apartment telling me it was all wrong for me, and that the apartment block wasn't even a magical one! By the time Draco had called us for lunch I was more stresses out than I had ever been in my entire life.

After lunch Narcissa thought it would be ok to go through the apartment, and decorate it as she thought it should be, but fortunately it gave me a moment alone.

"Mother is stressing you out isn't she." He stated I nodded in agreement. "It's her way of showing that she cares, but I do see where you are coming from, telling you that your taste is rather dull."

"I decorated the apartment in the colours that reflect me at that moment, and I felt like a bland beige back then but at the moment I feel like a pale blue because I feel sad and drawn out, all of which is not because of your mother but yes she is stressing me out with her absolute need to re-decorate my apartment, but I do think it is sweet that she cares." I said.

Around 5mins later Narcissa came in to the living room, "let's go to Knightsbridge, there are more designer stores there." She said with a smile.

By the time we got back it was 8pm and I was shattered but Draco insisted to cook me some dinner. "Merlin can your mother shop!" I gasped at Draco, He laughed and nodded "it is one of her many talents." He grinned.

Shortly after un-packing my new clothes, Draco calling me down announcing dinner was ready. We sat down to a chicken dish with mashed potato, I delved right in, and it was so yummy! "Where did you learn how to cook Draco because this is delicious, so was breakfast and lunch?" I asked him.

"Whilst mum was sorting out our estates she enrolled me in to several courses, Dance, Art, Music & Cooking. I took to all of them well but cooking was by far my best subject.

I learnt from one of the best chefs in the country, Michel Roux Jr, who classically trained me in French & Italian cuisine, and his sous chef Monica Galetti who taught me the basics that every chef should know. The course started two days after the war ended and finished the day I came round your house. The reason I had to go by 7pm on that day was because I had my final exam which was to join Michel in service at his restaurant, _Le Gavroche._

_To say that I passed was a severe understatement; he wants me to work for him which isn't my plan for after graduation, taking over my dad's company and re-modelling it is."_

_I yawned "Am I boring you Hermione?" I shook my head, "no, I am just very tired, do you mind if I sleep beside you again, it's just for the first time since the war started, I didn't have any nightmares last night." He nodded. "Sure, besides you weren't the only one who got a better night's sleep as well."_

_I went up to my room to get changed when Draco crept up to me, grabbed me by the waist and picked me up._

_He carried me to my room and lay me down on my bed; he went to my wardrobe and got me one of my new sets of pj's consisting of a camisole and little shorts made out of satin, I remember reading that satin is a fabric that is more naked than naked, "here you are, I will turn around" he said as he turned to look the other way. I got changed and slipped in to bed. "Ok Draco."_

_He turned around and I saw his chest again, "do you always sleep shirtless, or is this for my benefit?" I ask. He walked to my bed, got under the covers and wrapped himself around me again, I strangely felt safe with him, "both." He whispered in to my ear, and I knew he was smirking at that point. "Go to sleep Hermione, we both need some sleep before school tomorrow."_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4- My first therapy session_

_ & its homework._

I woke up to find my bed empty again. I needed to go to the toilet so I walked in to the bathroom where to my left, I saw Draco, in the shower, moaning as he jacked off, and I had never seen a more magnificent sight.

I got so absorbed in the thought, I didn't notice Draco step out of the shower, wrap a towel around the lower half of his body and wrap me in an embrace.

"Like the show Hermione?" he whispered in my ear. I shivered, "yes Draco, I did." I whispered back.

His face came closer to mine, then he kissed me, I moaned, no one ever kissed me like this, his tongue delved right in to my mouth where mine and his danced, we moaned together. "Oh I have needed you Hermione, so much. Let me love you please." He kissed me again, deeper and more consuming though.

"Yes Draco, please, I need to be loved again."

"So you feel as if you need to be loved again, that is what you feel you lost with loosing Ron?"

I nearly killed him then and there "Why did you do that?" I asked in what I hoped was a deadly whisper. "Because your minds lead me there when I put you in a dream sleep, a lot of therapist's use this technique, Miss Granger, and it isn't my fault that you find Mr Malfoy more than just attractive. I just watched the show." He told me.

"Why did you watch then?!" I threw back at him, "because I needed to know what your dreams are to help you out of the depression you are in, because you lost three very important people to you in the space of two short months, and have only had a professional to talk to for just one weekend. And before you tell me that you would have told me that on your own, I KNOW that you would be lying, and lying to your therapist would only damage yourself." He yelled me

I burst in to tears, I don't know why I did but I did. "Hey its ok now, we both needed you to know that, and now you do I can help you out of the deep hole that you have been put in to." He hugged me tight as I cried. After what felt like ages I stopped crying "'m sorry, that was awful but I know what I want now, to get over Ron but not to forget him." I said. "I knew that already but I am glad you know that now. So, I also need to know what you have been scared of before the war." He asked me.

"Umm, heights & flying I supposed and clothes shopping with girls, mainly Ginny Weasley because, apart from Lavender Brown, I have never met anyone who loves shopping more." I answered.

"Right your homework for this week is to learn how to fly and in a week's time you will show me what you have been taught." I tried to argue with him but there was no swaying him. So as I walked to my potions lesson I was scared out of my wits about what I was about to ask Draco.

Draco waved me over to sit next to him, "how did therapy go?" he asked me as I sat down. "Umm, he gave me homework." I answered "why are you looking like he asked you to do the tango with the giant squid, you usually love homework."

"Because Draco, my homework is to learn how to fly in a week, and I am terrified of heights but I am willing to learn but only if you teach me."

"Ok I will teach you, we have no lessons this afternoon, the end of lunch will be the start of your first flying lesson with me." He told me.

Just at that moment Professor Snape strode in in to the classroom. "If you have done your homework you will be able to do today's task, Can anyone tell me what that is." My hand stop up, he waited a minute then said "Miss Granger" exasperatedly.

"Wolfsbane potion Professor" there was a collective groan that emitted from the class, "SILENCE!" Professor Snape Roared. No sound was produced within the classroom.

Professor Snape gave us the instruction not to talk or communicate in any way during his class today for we were being tested; he had us sit on our own so we couldn't get any ideas from the person next to us.

After I finished my potion I sat there in the classroom for I had cleared my stuff up, there was ten minutes despair, my mind went else were. Next thing I knew Draco was over me shaking my shoulders "Mione, are you ok? You fainted, I thought something happened to you; please tell me that you are ok!" he whispered to me, U nodded.

"I'm fine Draco, my mind slipped off the radar for a bit there, how long was I out for?" "5 minutes, but I am glad you are ok" he smiled at me.

Lunch came and went, by the time I had got to the quidditch pitch I was shaking. I waited for about 5 minutes "Hello Hermione" for Draco to arrive; he only had one broom in his hand. "Why is there only one broom?" I asked him.

"Because until you have enough confidence to control the broom yourself, you will be flying with me. Plus you don't have a broom & I don't trust the school ones, never have since I saw what happened to Neville in 1st year." He answered.

So as he stood by the broom I wondered when we were going to start when he waved me over to him. "Don't be scared, I won't hurt you, you are safe with me" he told me.

I walked up to him & the broom, of which he was already on. By the time I got to Draco & the broom I was shaking with fear "can we please go slowly?" I begged, he nodded.

"We will fly around the castle twice and land here, but I would like you to handle the broom & take control for a little while ok, I will be here the whole time, now hop on ok" he said with a smile.

We flew around the castle twice and I controlled the broom for a few minutes, surprisingly I felt no fear as I was up there, it was strange.

When we landed I hopped off the broom and we walked up to the great hall where dinner was being served, man time flies when you are having fun/flying!

I had my favourite, lasagne for dinner then I proceeded to go back to my common room to do the essay for Snape.


End file.
